


Into your World (Angel)

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Slice of Life, chanyeol is an angel, in real sense of the word, non famous AU, small smut near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Baekhyun will never have his guardian angel.He's getting too old for it.And it's just a case that Loey walked in his life, especially when Baekhyun was having his "usual luck".
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: EXOVERSE [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Kudos: 26





	Into your World (Angel)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this fic is not so brilliant, but I kind of liked when I wrote it in the past.  
> It's a bit slice of life and sort of fluff too?  
> The fic has both the translation from Korean title (너의 세상으로) and the official English title (Angel) because it's... soft.  
> Hope you will enjoy!

Baekhyun considered himself lucky.

Like unbelievably lucky.

Starting from the age of four and for his whole life till that moment, he went through all the possible accidents.

He _nearly_ broke his arms or legs several times, he fell from higher places without reporting any damages, he walked along the street just on time to be hit by falling vases or random objects.

The unbelievable thing was that he _never_ injured himself.

"Your _guardian angel_ has to be super strong and loves you so much" his grandfather once said when Baekhyun was younger and he just nodded, without fully realizing the meaning.

 _Guardian angels_ were entities pretty much identical to humans, that lived on Earth and had to present themselves to their _protected_ at the age of eighteen and vow them eternal protection and fidelity.

Baekhyun was indeed the luckiest of his friends, but he never met his _guardian angel_ , even though he was already twenty-five.

He was lucky, yes, but he wasn't happy about his _guardian_ not showing up.

Enough to start thinking that probably he hadn't one at all.

Not that it was impossible, there were cases of _guardian_ never showing up.

"Maybe I simply don’t have one" he whispered, shaking his head to his friend Jondae who was sitting with him at the bar.

Jondae was already twenty-five too, but like almost everyone else met his _guardian_ at eighteen years old.

Xiumin, his protector, was a shorty, almost ethereal figure permanently shimmering with light and shiny smiles.

It didn't take long before Jondae fell in love with him and Xiumin reciprocate his feelings, giving him finally is true name, who was known only to Jondae.

Baekhyun was almost jealous of something so pure and cute as his friend's love.

Even though he perfectly knew that he didn’t have neither time nor resources for standing a relationship and the commitment that came with it.

"Baek, I'm sure they're there. Just waiting for the right moment to show up to you" Jondae said, trying to reassure his friend but Baekhyun was disillusioned.

“I’m keen of thinking that if they really are there, with all the chances, they’re ugly and short and they don't care about me at all and I'm just... Lucky?" he commented shrugging his shoulders but Jondae shook his head.

"Yours can't be only luck, Baek. And nobody can actually hate you. But about being ugly or short, I don't know..." he replied smiling and Baekhyun sighed again.

"Or maybe they're planning to let me live in ignorance?" he continued and Jondae let out a small laugh.

"Quit it. It will be sooner or later, I'm sure about this" he concluded and Baekhyun shook his head.

"I'll die alone with a lot of cats" he continued, jokingly just to tease his friend.

“Cut it, you’re allergic to their fur” he shot back, making Baekhyun laugh.

He knew that somehow, he would be one of the few exceptions in the whole world and he would never met his guardian.

But it was fine for him.

He didn’t need anybody to help him living.

He was fine alone.

"You should be grateful instead! Xiumin said that your guardian really loves you if you're so lucky that you could survive every accident you had in your life" Jondae noted but Baekhyun shook his head.

"Why they don't show up then?" he asked, almost angrily but Jondae smiled again.

"Maybe because you're ugly and they don't want to have anything to do with you?" he teased and Baekhyun pouted, pulling out his lower lip.

"You're not funny" he complained again but Jondae just laughed it off, reassuring his friend.

"Everything will be fine, Baek. I'm sure about it!" he concluded cheering up and Baekhyun sighed again shortly.

He checked his watch and gasped.

"Oh gosh, I didn't realize it was so late!" he exclaimed sitting up and taking his bag with him.

"Late? Are you going somewhere tonight?" Jondae asked and Baekhyun shook his head.

"Only the new episode of Big Bang Theory! It's the only moment of the week when I can just relax and forget about work" he explained earning a tired smile from his friend.

Despite his vocal aspirations, Baekhyun was forced on a more practical profession.

He became IT programmer from two years already, but he was so tired of just being in front of a screen, trying to fix someone else's problems.

Not that he actually hated his work, but he couldn't quite enjoy it either.

Luckily, he still managed a part-time job as singer in a local piano bar.

He exchanged some more words with Jondae and then started going home.

During his life, Baekhyun came to know when _something strange_ was to happen and that night felt exactly the same.

He started walking faster, holding his breath, even though he knew that whatever it was, it was bound to happen.

Exactly at the corner of his apartment building, someone almost run over him with a black car.

He fell on the floor, hitting the ground soundly but the driver went away without even checking if he was fine.

"Asshole" Baekhyun hissed, patting on his trousers, sitting up and he was seriously starting to hate this luck of him.

And also his own _guardian_.

Why in that society was still so important to have one?

He could clearly manage even without one.

He huffed shortly before reaching his apartment complex.

Baekhyun took the lift until his floor and when he exited, he met the tired stare of one of his neighbors.

Baekhyun didn't know much about the other people living on his same floor, except for Sehun the boy that he considered his little brother and he raised up since he moved in there, but he knew the tall man standing in front of him.

Tall, red messy hair, pale carnation, smile always present, low voice, very hot and at least four or five years younger than him.

He didn't know his name, only knew that he lived with Sehun and everyone called him _Loey_.

"Hey there" he greeted and Baekhyun smiled, waving his hand.

"Hey" he said back and watching as the man stood there doing nothing.

He was wearing black sweatpants and a red hoodie that made he look taller than he already was.

"Is there any problem?" Baekhyun asked interested in why Loey was staying in the corridor without entering his own flat.

The man smiled back, scratching the back of his neck, flushed.

"I locked myself out and Sehunnie won't be home until three or four hours" he started and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

It happened also to him sometimes during university.

"And I was considering going to the cafe around the corner, but I don't have my wallet either" he continued and Baekhyun hummed shortly.

He was dead tired and just wanted to drop on the couch with a blanket and coffee to watch Big Bang Theory but he couldn't leave Loey outside waiting in the cold of December.

"Do you want to...?" he started and Loey shook his head.

"I could never, Mr. Byun..." he tried to reply but Baekhyun shook his head frustrated.

"Come on, I won't let you here waiting in the cold. My place is a mess, but if you don’t mind" he immediately stopped him, waiving his hand to his door.

"I..." Loey started but Baekhyun continued.

"And you don’t need to use my surname... We're not so far apart in age" he added as he unlocked his door, leaving it open for him to follow.

Loey followed him, slowly, almost cautious or wary.

"Do I scare you off?" Baekhyun asked and Loey's eyes went wider before he could shake slightly his head.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just I'm not used with people I don't know much" he started slowly and Baekhyun chuckled shortly, tipping his shoes off and dropping his bag in the entryway.

"I planned on watching Big Bang Theory on TV, if you want to join, otherwise you can do whatever you want. Make yourself home" he said gesturing the couch and smiling softly.

Loey was pondering his choices and Baekhyun thought that he was _cute_ , almost like a puppy, even though he was so tall.

"I also have beer if you want" Baekhyun added and Loey smiled softly, nodding and following Baekhyun in the living room.

Realization hit Baekhyun hard and immediately turned his head to him, perplexed.

"Wait, you are legal age to drink, right?" he asked just for being sure and Loey chuckled and, _oh_ , Baekhyun was sold.

His laughter was so bubbly and he had _dimples_ _on his cheeks_.

Baekhyun could hear Jondae's voice inside his head, prompting him how Loey was _exactly_ Baekhyun's type.

He chased it off, concentrating on the man in front of him, more than the voices in his head.

"Sure am, _hyung_. No worries. Got twenty-one few days ago" he added and Baekhyun smiled too, taking two bottles from the fridge.

"Sit down then, _big boy_. We have something to watch" he concluded and Loey complied immediately, taking the beer Baekhyun was offering him.

They watched the show, almost in silence, sporadic comments coming up when something particularly good or hilarious happened.

Somehow Baekhyun couldn't focus completely on the show, too much aware of the other man presence beside him, feeling like it was _just right_ and they meant to be there in that moment.

Baekhyun never felt like that before, neither with Jondae with who he spent most of his life being friends with, and neither in his previous not so many relationships.

He felt something similar only when he sang, playing the piano in his part-time work every Tuesday and Friday nights.

He couldn’t quite point out _why_ but he felt extremely at ease beside Loey.

Even though they didn’t know each other.

They were neighbors that sometimes greeted in the lifts or in the hall.

He didn’t even know his name.

When the episode ended, Baekhyun stretched his arms over his head, yawning.

“It was great” he said nodding and Loey smiled to him, softly.

“You seem more tired” he pointed out, making Baekhyun frowning shortly.

“Compared to?” Baekhyun asked, perplexed and a faint rose colored Loey’s cheeks.

“Y-Yesterday. You seemed happier?” he replied, voice barely hearable and not meeting Baekhyun’s astonished stare.

 _Oh_.

Baekhyun smiled softly.

 _Yesterday_ was Friday.

And Friday was part-time night.

So, it meant singing.

Obviously, he would be in a good mood.

“It’s interesting to know that you remembered something like that” he pointed out, without replying Loey’s question.

Rose became red on the younger’s cheeks and he diverted his stare once again.

“It’s not like…” he started but Baekhyun waved his hand in front of him.

He teased Loey already too much.

“Don’t worry, _big boy_. Yesterday was just part-time night so I was happier. Relax” he said and Loey showed him a beautiful smile.

“You sing at the piano bar two blocks from here, right?” Loey asked shortly and Baekhyun was again perplexed but nodded shortly.

“You know awfully a lot for being just a neighbor” he commented and Loey blushed again.

“No, no, I’m not…” he started again but Baekhyun laughed.

“You’re too kind for being a stalker, _puppy_. Relax, I’m only teasing you” he added and Loey coughed at the nickname.

“I’m not a puppy” he said shortly and Baekhyun chuckled.

“Sure, _big boy_ , sorry for having offended your ego” he added, sitting up and going towards the kitchen.

“Sehun is taking longer than expected, do you want to eat something? We can order takeout” he started and Loey was already replying when his phone started ringing.

He answered and after some few words from the other line he just nodded and murmured a small “See you in a moment”.

Baekhyun straightened his back, watching at the man fumbling with his phone.

“Sehun is back. Thanks for letting me in” he stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Anytime, neighbor” he concluded, accompanying him to the door.

They were in the corridor, greeting and thanking again, when from the lift appeared Sehun himself.

Tall, even if not as Loey, blonde and fashionable.

He was probably back from a photo shot, seeing how he was well dressed.

“Baek, nice to see ya” he hollered, waiving his hand and Baekhyun replied with a hand gesture.

“ _Sehunnie_ , you got taller or it’s just my impression?” he asked and the man in front of him smirked.

“Aren’t you getting shorter?” Sehun replied earning himself a scornful stare and a pout from Baekhyun.

Then Sehun’s stare shifted to Loey and smiled softly.

“You took care of Loey while he was waiting? That’s strangely kind of you” he noted and Baekhyun smacked him lightly behind his head.

“What do you mean, you punk? Haven’t I let you in too when you came to live here alone? And haven’t I fed you when you were broke? You ingrate” he remarked and Sehun laughed.

“You’re the best _hyung_ in the world, Baek” he added, hugging him and making him huff.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, meeting Loey’s and he smiled softly.

“How do you manage living with him?” he asked, making Loey laugh shortly and Sehun pinching his back.

“He’s half decent. And he saved my ass in these particularly tight moments?” Loey guessed and Sehun released Baekhyun from the hug, feigning offence.

Baekhyun smiled widely.

“So you have a voice, _big boy_. I thought you lost it in my house, earlier” he noted and while Loey blushed again, Sehun laughed soundly.

“He is a big fan of yours, Baek. He always goes to _Heaven_ every time he can” Sehun started to say, but Loey punched him on his side, making him shut up.

Baekhyun smiled again, even though he was a bit perplexed.

He didn’t think that Loey could actually be interested in going to place like _Heaven_.

 _Heaven_ , the piano bar where Baekhyun worked part-time, was almost a pub with a jazzy vibe where only middle aged white and blue collars went late in the night.

It wasn’t exactly the place where young people would go.

Not that Baekhyun wasn’t in love with that place that he considered almost as his own house, but there weren’t anything especially appealing for youngster.

“He would tell the world his true name if it would be for listening to you singing” Sehun added and Baekhyun shifted his gaze between the two men in front of him, ignoring Loey’s panicked expression.

 _Oh_.

That explained why everyone knew him for a nickname.

Loey was a _guardian angel_.

Baekhyun felt the same heaviness he felt few hours before, speaking with Jondae.

“He’s your…?” he started asking but Sehun shook his head.

“No, no, I’ve already Kai on my side” he interrupted immediately, blush tinting his cheeks and making Baekhyun smile softly again.

Sehun was _oh so cute_ when he spoke about his _guardian_ and almost boyfriend.

They acted like it, even though they didn’t face the subject yet.

“What about you?” Sehun asked to Baekhyun who shook his head.

He sighed briefly.

“I’m just unbelievably lucky, as it seems. No _guardian_ , no nothing. Just pure luck” he replied and Sehun was already telling him something, but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.

“Don’t. I’m tired of waiting for something that won’t happen. My life can be pretty rough, especially these days, so no one want to take the hassle to stay beside me. I wouldn’t do it either” he said laughing it off and before Sehun could say anything more, he shifted his gaze to Loey.

“So, do your best loving your protected, _big boy_. They must be so lucky to have you” he commented, smiling and hearing his phone ringing in the living room.

“I have to go now. Nice having you around. Be careful, eat healthy and don’t smoke too much, ‘kay?” Baekhyun concluded, waiving his hand toward them and closing his door behind him with a sigh.

It was fine like that.

He didn’t need a _guardian_ or whatever else.

He could do it also alone.

Baekhyun went to retrieve the phone from the coffee table in the living room and grimaced when he saw the caller ID.

 _Mother_.

He rejected the call without thinking it twice.

The last thing that he needed in that moment was having another discussion with his mother.

When his parents divorced almost ten years before, Baekhyun started to save up money to go and live alone.

He made a lot of awful jobs in order to save and rent the apartment where he was still living.

His father forced him going to IT College and choosing a curriculum similar also to University.

And he did it just because his father offered him to pay for the expenses, allowing Baekhyun to live in the same place he was already living and continuing saving up money.

However, his mother never showed interest in him until a few years ago when she contacted him asking to meet.

Baekhyun wasn’t convinced but gave her the doubt benefit, hoping that maybe she was in bona fide.

He never regretted something so fast.

His mother wanted money because she couldn’t afford anymore the lifestyle she was having and didn’t manage to get a rise on the money she was already taking from his father, her former husband.

Baekhyun refused immediately, telling her that maybe it was better if she consulted someone for her compulsive way of spending money but she got angry and tried to force her way of thinking on Baekhyun.

He left without letting her finish to speak and swore to never meet with her again.

Even thought, sometimes his mother still tried to contact him when she was particularly broke or drunk.

Baekhyun sighed once again.

He didn’t need anyone else in his life.

He could do it alone.

Days passed relatively faster from there, December reaching at its conclusion, together with that year.

Baekhyun was returning home from a _long_ day at work, in which his boss _suddenly_ remembered that they had a very important scheduled due to that very day, which meant they had to work several extra hours for complete it.

It was already ten in the evening, when he finally entered his apartment complex, hands full of supermarket bags.

He was dead tired, feeling strangely hot and weak, and he just wanted to eat something and then pass out on his bed.

He pressed the lift button and noticed that it was coming up from the underground parking.

When the door pinged open, Baekhyun met Loey’s perplexed stare.

“Hi there, _big boy_ ” he said entering the lift and pressing once again the number 6.

“ _Hyung_ , are you okay?” Loey asked him, concern tinting his stare and Baekhyun pulled off his best smile.

“Cute. But you don’t need to worry, I’m fine” he replied, immediately changing subject.

Loey was very nicely dressed, shirt and slacks and Baekhyun almost whistled in appreciation.

His mind quickly provided him a whole set of fantasies about slowly undressing the man in front of him and Baekhyun had to shake them off as soon as possible before he could start to feel also bothered, not only hot.

“Were you going somewhere?” he asked smirking and Loey blushed.

“Actually, I just came home” he replied under his breath and Baekhyun thought that he seemed to be in a rush.

“Is everything fine? Did you forget something home and had to come back?” he asked but Loey shook his head, without adding anything else.

Baekhyun inquired him with his stare, and he knew there was something more that the he wasn’t telling him, but he was too tired to think about it any further.

When the door pinged open, he exited first starting to head to his apartment when the strange sensation preceding his _usual luck_ stroke him hard.

 _Not now_ – it was the only thing he could think of, followed immediately by _At least when I’m alone, please_.

However, it wasn’t so easy to command that kind of _things_.

He felt the rush of blood dropping hastily and his breath itching, almost lacking air.

Baekhyun barely managed to arrive in front of his door when Loey asked him if he was fine.

He nodded shortly, trying to find his keys as fast as possible, feeling progressively worse.

Whatever was happening, wasn’t giving him time.

“ _Hyung_?” Loey asked again, but as soon as Baekhyun found his keys and leant forward for picking up the bags he put on the floor, he almost passed out, world spinning around him.

Loey was immediately near him sustaining him.

“You’re burning!” he exclaimed, taking the keys from Baekhyun’s hands and opening the door, letting himself in, still sustaining Baekhyun and picking up his bags.

“Pardon the intrusion” he whispered shortly even if Baekhyun’s conscience didn’t register it properly.

He felt hot and fatigued, forcing his eyes open even though he was so tired and wanted to sleep there.

“This way for the bedroom?” Loey continued, almost speaking to himself, since Baekhyun didn’t give him any feedback.

When they arrived there, Loey just loosen Baekhyun’s necktie, opening the first two buttons of the shirt, laying him down and covering him with the blankets.

“Stay here, I’ll bring you something to eat and medicine. Do you have some right?” he asked and Baekhyun shook his head.

“Everything is fine. You don’t have to…” he started but Loey didn’t listened to him and went directly to kitchen, making rustling sound that Baekhyun couldn’t quite process.

He waited there in silence, eyes closed, trying to ease the burning feeling with his cold hands.

Loey was back in ten minutes with something that looked like porridge, a bottle of water and flu medicines.

“You have to eat something” he said, giving the plate to Baekhyun who nodded shortly even if he didn’t have any force nor will to eat.

“You didn’t reply me” Baekhyun murmured, remembering only in that moment about the question he made before in the elevator.

Loey smiled awkwardly, signing to the plate.

“I’ll tell you if you eat” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed, starting to eat, slowly.

It was so good that he wanted to moan in appreciation.

He immediately felt warmer and less tired.

“I was tired of sitting with my parents at that stupid dinner so I used some excuses to come home earlier” he explained shortly, even though Baekhyun could tell that wasn’t all the truth.

Even when his mind was so numbed.

But he didn’t push it any further.

They had nothing in common if not being neighbors and Loey was already doing something he shouldn’t.

“I’m fine now. Sorry for almost passing out on you” Baekhyun added and Loey stared at him preoccupied.

“Don’t stare at me like that, _big boy_. I’ve been living alone from almost ten years now. I won’t die for a flu” he added immediately and Loey nodded shortly.

“Don’t forget to take the pill” he added before smiling softly and exiting.

He was almost at the bedroom door when Baekhyun called him softly.

“Hey, thanks. You really are an angel” he said and Loey opened in a beautiful blinding smile, blushing.

“No worries, _hyung_ ” he added and Baekhyun shook his head.

“Just Baekhyun is fine, if you want” he continued and Loey’s smile went wider and dazzling as spring’s sun.

“Take care, _Baekhyun_ ” he concluded, exiting the room and the apartment, and Baekhyun felt his cheeks getting hotter at the sound of his own name.

The voice low and the sweet tone made everything.

He was _oh so_ attracted to the man.

 _He’s five years younger than you and still in university, Baek. Get a grip of yourself_ – he thought sighing and emptying the glass of water, gulping down the pill.

He laid down and closed his eyes, just praying to rest and not to think too much at his way too cute and attractive neighbor.

Even though Baekhyun promised himself he would try to keep the distance between him and Loey, they picked up strange habits that made them closer instead of putting them apart.

First of all, every Tuesday and Friday Loey waited for him to finish his part-time work and they went home together speaking about each other days.

Then, Saturday was takeout and movie night.

It wasn’t like they openly decided for it, it just happened.

Some weekday nights, Loey would knock on Baekhyun’s door asking him if he could study there since Sehun was out, was making extra noise in their apartment or maybe Kai was visiting.

Baekhyun didn’t even realize when or how these habits established but by the start of February they were already a must.

Baekhyun could almost dare to say that Loey was passing more time in Baekhyun’s apartment than in his own.

Not that Baekhyun would ever complain about it.

He found Loey’s company especially pleasant and even if sometimes he had to do his best to avoid awkward situations or to hide his clear interest in the man, they clicked together pretty well, sharing passion and thoughts.

Especially because Baekhyun was old and mature enough to recognize that he wasn’t only physically attracted by Loey, but he was also invested sentimentally.

They liked similar shows on tv, they shared the same passion for the music and they were against the same pizza toppings.

Except for pineapple.

Baekhyun never understood how Loey could eat pizza with pineapple.

During all these shared moments, Baekhyun came to know that Loey was studying for music arrangements and compositions and that he was able to play several different instruments.

Baekhyun also consented to sing for him sometimes, while he played guitar or piano.

They also told each other about their families and Baekhyun told him how he went to live alone as soon as legally possible, which was something he never told anyone except Jondae.

He came to love those moments and waiting for them every day.

It was Saturday fourteenth of February and they were splayed on the couch watching _Avengers_ for the _nth_ time, when Baekhyun asked him something more personal than general things.

“ _Big boy_ , I don’t want to underappreciate your company, but it’s Saint Valentine. Don’t you have a protected waiting for you outside here?” he asked seriously making Loey choking on his own beer.

Baekhyun sat up, shortly patting the other man’s shoulder until he calmed down.

“Take your time and breath, _big boy_. No need to rush nor to reply if you don’t feel like it” he added, smiling softly but eyes searching for Loey’s, wondering what the other was thinking.

“I thought Sehun told you…” he started softly and Baekhyun shook his head.

“It’s not like I don’t have a protected, but our relationship it’s… not that kind?” he started and Baekhyun arched his eyebrow up.

Loey sighed seeing perplexity in Baekhyun’s stare.

“He doesn’t know I’m his _guardian_ ” he added and Baekhyun hummed, shifting his eyes away immediately.

Not that he wasn’t already come to term with the fact that he himself was bounded not to know if he had a guardian or not.

But the idea that Loey was denying the possibility of knowing to another person, well, it was different.

“Maybe this person is waiting for you” he pointed out but Loey laughed.

“No way. Who would have a _guardian_ like me? And nowadays it’s nothing particularly required by the society. So, as long as he’s fine and I can protect him, I’m glad” he added and Baekhyun shook his head.

“You seem to care awfully a lot for being just your protected that doesn’t know you” he commented hiding the fact that he would sign his soul away to have Loey as his _guardian_ and already seeing the faint blush appearing on Loey’s cheeks.

“I do. I think I’m invested in him” he replied almost immediately and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise.

He wanted to tease him before this reply but now he felt too awestruck that he could find any smart reply.

“And why don’t you try to approach him? Maybe even without all the story of the _guardian_ and so on?” he then asked, curiosity having the best of him.

He was a bit shocked to know that Loey had a love interest in someone.

And a bit down for the fact that Baekhyun’s own feelings had to be even more concealed if he wanted to maintain that friendship with Loey.

Loey smiled softly, so cute that Baekhyun felt his heart squeeze.

“He is so beautiful and he doesn’t realize it either. He’s totally completely out of my league, both considering the _guardian_ things or not” he replied but Baekhyun shook his head.

“How can you know it for sure? Maybe he would like to know you” he continued but Loey pressed his lips tight forming a thin line.

“Can we not speak of this anymore?” he whispered and Baekhyun thought he was so sad in that moment and just wanted to hug him tight.

He obviously restraint himself, just nodding shortly and patting again Loey’s shoulder.

“Everything will be fine, _big boy_. You don’t have to worry” he ended up saying and Loey nodded briefly even though he didn’t seem convinced about it.

After that, things went even better, even if Baekhyun thought that that conversation made things awkward between them.

Loey came to know also Baekhyun’s _infamous luck_ , being always perplexed every time Baekhyun risked his life or was on a dangerous situation.

Baekhyun also sometimes refused diners with his colleagues in favor to meals home cooked by Loey, who was a chef in disguise.

Baekhyun managed to survive his life with basic cooking and frozen foods, but Loey was on a totally different level.

Loey also met Jondae few times.

The strangest moment was probably their first encounter.

Jondae was the only one of his friend and colleagues to have Baekhyun’s apartment spare keys.

It was convenient for both of them.

Baekhyun and Loey were sitting on the couch, playing Mario Kart and Baekhyun was almost winning when his front door opened and Jondae entered, shouting something like _guess who just got laid?_

They all froze for an instant before Baekhyun could pause the game and sat up from the couch.

“Dae, _what the_?” he started arching his eyebrow, waiting for a reply.

But Jondae’s stare was fixed on Loey sitting on Baekhyun’s couch.

“ _Good going_ ” was the first two words that left Jondae’s lips and Baekhyun kicked him in the shin.

“Ouch, Baek” he whined but Baekhyun clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

“What about getting laid?” he asked and Jondae blushed softly.

“Can we speak about it later and can’t you introduce me with this… _hottie_?” Jondae whispered back, unfortunately not so low as he thought and Baekhyun felt the blush creeping up his face and Loey’s stare on his back.

“Sure thing. This _hottie_ is Loey, Sehun’s roommate” he said, shifting and gesturing the man that sat up and came near to where Baekhyun and Jondae was standing.

“ _Big boy_ , this is my asshole best friend Kim Jondae” Baekhyun continued, smiling toward Jondae who smirked to him.

“ _Big boy_? Oh, now I see it… Didn’t know you had a _daddy_ kink, Baek” he continued and Baekhyun smacked him behind his head, ignoring the red shade that colored Loey’s cheeks.

“Are you nuts? Now, what about getting laid?” he asked again and Jondae’s eyes shimmered.

“I had the most beautiful experience with my man” he replied, eyes dreamy.

Baekhyun smiled softly, patting his shoulder.

Then he shifted his stare to Loey.

“Jondae is engaged with his _guardian_ , Xiumin” he explained and in an instant he saw all the blood draining from Loey’s face.

“Xiumin is your _guardian_?” he asked, perplexed and Jondae nodded curious as Baekhyun was.

There was a silence and then Baekhyun inquired shortly.

“Do you know him?”.

Loey nodded simply before excusing himself and exiting from Baekhyun’s apartment.

It was the first and only time Baekhyun saw Loey so astonished in his life.

Baekhyun thought that after that probably he would have a hard time getting along with Loey and Jondae, but they seemed to like each other sufficiently enough to tease Baekhyun to the end of the world and return.

Baekhyun's life was getting on steadier than ever.

It was the same at work, still annoying as usual and fixing problems incompetent people made.

Also his part time work was the same, even though the presence of Loey became a must every night that he sang and played.

Winter slowly became Spring, bringing warmer season and longer days.

He was sitting on the couch with Loey, Jondae, Xiumin after movie night with takeout pizza, when Jondae whined about wanting to go to the sea.

"Baek~ the season is so warm already! Let's go!" he asked and Baekhyun smiled softly at his pleading.

"Didn't we agree to wait at least until June?" he commented, remembering clearly past years experiences in which Jondae always fell ill after going overboard with swimming and playing around.

"It's the end of May and it’s already warm, can't we go?" he whined again and Baekhyun sighed, looking to Loey.

"Do you want to come too? We can invite also _Sehunnie_ " he proposed and Loey simply nodded back, making Baekhyun frowning shortly.

With Loey things were the same as usual, if not when Xiumin was around.

Every time the _guardian_ was around, Loey would get way more silent and behave like he wasn't completely there.

The usual positive and bright behavior left place to a more silent and almost annoying one.

"If you don't like the idea, it's fine. You don't have to tag along" Baekhyun added sitting up from the couch a bit annoyed by the younger behavior.

That day it was pretty hard at work because he didn’t manage to fix everything he wanted to, and friends came in unexpectedly so he had to do chores that otherwise he wouldn’t even imagine doing that night.

He wasn’t bothered by his friends, but he was just tired.

"I'll go get more beer" he concluded before the other could say anything, but not without registering Loey's perplexity.

He sighed in front of the fridge, leaning down to take few more beers and only after slapping himself for having the same behavior a five years old kid would have, he turned to go back in the living room.

He almost clashed with Loey who was standing just behind him, making him squeak in surprise.

"You could have said something! You scared the hell out of me" he commented inhaling shortly, trying to steady his breath and touching his chest, concerned.

Loey smiled shortly before moving his hand to scratch behind his neck, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. Also for before... I'd really enjoy if I could come with you guys at the sea" he said briefly and Baekhyun smiled softly and _oh heavens_ , how deep he had it for that boy?

"No worries, _big boy_ , there's nothing to be sorry about. And if you want to come, you know you're more than welcomed to" he replied trying to conceal how excited he was about the only thought of Loey going with them.

He gave him a beer as he raised up his own.

"Let's toast to a future day at the sea?" he offered and Loey gave him one of those beautiful smiles that made Baekhyun weak inside.

"To the sea" he concluded, and Baekhyun really knew that he was way too soft for the man in front of him.

It took a bit to organize everything and he was defining the last details with Jondae few nights after, when the latter laid down his mechanical pencil, staring at him interested.

"Baek, it's not like I want to pressure you, but I kind of get that you're invested in Loey or it's just a sensation?" he asked seriously.

Baekhyun blushed immediately, trying to avoid the subject by Jondae shook his head, forcing a smile.

"I'm not asking you for teasing purposes. It's just that you seem to be at ease with him and you look for his attentions and touches, even though he seems to be almost afraid to touch you" he explained and Baekhyun sighed deeply, leaning his head on the table, feeling the cold surface against his cheek.

“And let’s face it, it’s not a behavior you usually have. You don’t do neither one night stand from college age anymore” he added, making Baekhyun’s eyes fluttering closed.

"He has a protected outside here, Dae. A protected that he loves, for heavens' sake. How can I tell him that I feel something for him? Letting alone the facts that I have five years more than him, obviously" he asked shortly without raising from his position.

Jondae frowned briefly.

"Are you sure? Because he passes awfully a lot of time with you, with us, to have anybody else..." he started but Baekhyun sighed.

"Being it true or not, Dae, if he lied to me telling me that he has one, it means he's by any means not interested in me" he observed and Jondae hummed in thought before patting slowly his back.

"I'll try asking Xiumin if he knows something" he added nodding firmly but Baekhyun sighed again.

Somehow Loey and Xiumin didn’t seem like to get along, seeing how Loey changed his behavior in Xiumin’s presence.

And Baekhyun didn’t want to force things or make things more difficult between them.

"Don't make things more complicated, Dae. It's fine also this way" he started almost a whisper.

He didn't want to know if Loey had truly or not a protected and neither if he was interested in Baekhyun or not.

He just wanted to enjoy his company as long as possible.

He didn't want anything more.

What he didn't expect was directly Loey to bring it up that very same evening.

"You remember about my protected?" he asked while they were sitting on the couch watching Scrubs reruns on TV.

Baekhyun's eyes widen but remained fixed on the screen, nodding slowly.

"He's really a kind person, way gentler than I originally thought. Do you think I'll have some choices if I finally show up?" he continued and Baekhyun smiled at his best, trying to push away all the reasons why he wouldn't want him to go and _greet_ his protected.

Because there was no way that his protected wouldn’t like Loey.

Something unpleasant stirred inside Baekhyun, screaming in his head to tell Loey to avoid his protected a little bit more.

Or maybe for forever.

"Absolutely yes! I still don't know why you didn't do it earlier, _big boy_ " he cheered, patting Loey's shoulder and he gave him a strange look.

There was something that Baekhyun couldn’t exactly figure inside that stare.

"Why are you so supportive?" he asked making Baekhyun smiled again, this time more sincerely.

At that question he could reply easily, even without thinking and without restraining himself.

"Because I want you to be happy, Loey. You are a great person and you deserve to be loved" he said before feeling the blush coming straight to his cheeks.

He groaned in frustration.

"Look what you make me say! I got all sappy" he whined before smiling again toward him and patting his shoulder, supportively.

"What I want to say it's just, go get them tiger" he concluded winking and Loey stared at him longer than expected before sitting up and leaving without any word.

Baekhyun stared at the door, now closed, perplexed.

Did he say something wrong?

Supporting wasn't fine?

What should he do about it?

It wasn’t like he could tell him everything he wanted.

He groaned again, leaning his head to the back of the couch.

He really wanted to say him to forget about his protected and to date him instead.

But how could he, when he clearly knew that he was in love with his protected?

Whatever meant Loey feeling happy, would be fine for Baekhyun too.

They were several years apart in ages, they had different lives and they were enjoying their time together just because they lived near and they needed company.

No more nor less.

Baekhyun could do it alone if Loey would have to be with his protected from that moment on.

He always managed alone, and it wouldn't be any different in the future.

Just...

He sighed deeply.

He got used to have Loey around.

His presence was comfortable to be with and they had similar interests and passions.

They liked the same shows on TV and it was easy, way _too easy_ , to share his life with him.

Even without counting in the feelings he had for the younger man.

Baekhyun carded a hand through his hair, sighing again.

"Everything will be fine" he whispered softly, trying to bottle up his own feelings once again.

He couldn't let them out or show them.

It would take a while for settling things but Baekhyun had all the time he wanted.

Everything would be fine, eventually.

He didn't see Loey for ten days after that.

Not for his usual evening at Baekhyun’s, nor at _Heavens_ , not messages not even casual encounter in lifts or corridors.

Baekhyun was a bit worried about him, but he decided that probably things went fine with Loey’s protected and he was busy with him.

Especially because otherwise Sehun would ask about him.

So, for almost two weeks, Baekhyun didn’t meet Loey.

And he still wouldn't if not for the sea trip.

It was Saturday and he was leaning on the minivan he rented for that day, waiting for the others to arrive when, immediately after Jondae and Xiumin, Sehun came downstairs with Loey.

Baekhyun smiled shortly, brushing away the perplexity, informing that Kyungsoo, one of his colleagues also invited to the short trip, had some problems and couldn't join them and Sehun replied that Kai would join them directly on spot.

They loaded the minivan with the bags and then Jondae insisted to sit beside him while he was driving.

Baekhyun said it was fine if he wanted to sit behind with the others, but Jondae didn't let him be.

He mainly wanted to tease him with awful music along the drive, but when he saw how Baekhyun was uncharacteristically silent, Jondae stayed quiet too, respecting his will.

In Baekhyun's head there were only questions.

Why did Loey decide to go along with them?

How things went after the last time he and Loey spoke?

Did Loey manage to speak with his protected?

And why he reacted like that last time they saw each other?

He sighed keeping his eyes on the street and trying to concentrate on the music Jondae was putting through his phone.

When Girls’ Generation _I got a boy_ started and Baekhyun didn’t sing along, Jondae finally decided to ask him if everything was fine.

Baekhyun smiled shortly.

“Sure, just not in the mood of Girls’ Generation?” he suggested shrugging his shoulders and Jondae shook his head.

“It’s not you anymore if you are not in _Girls’ Generation mood_ ” he noted making Baekhyun laughing shortly.

“Today I’m more for old ballads or melodic rock?” Baekhyun commented and Jondae gasped in surprise.

“Baek, you sure you’re fine? Do you want me to call a doctor? It was ages you weren’t in this phase!” he almost shouted and Baekhyun smacked him on the shoulder.

“Would you keep it quiet? And I’m more than fine” he added, focusing again on the street.

Jondae stared at him longer than expected and then whispering he asked him: “did something happen with Loey?”.

Baekhyun sighed again.

It wasn’t the right moment to speak about it or maybe Baekhyun just wanted not to speak of it ever again.

“Dae, everything is fine. Relax and enjoy your day off, won’t you?” he said, smiling again toward his friend and taking his chance in changing the subject when an old Wonder Girls’ song came in and he started to sing along too.

Sehun whistle in appreciation from the back seat when Baekhyun reached a particularly high note, making him genuinely smile.

 _Everything will be fine_ – he repeated himself, smiling for the rest of the road.

They reached the sea and the sun was bright in the sky, a faint breeze caressing their hair and cheeks.

“I’m so glad I suggested it!” Jondae almost shouted watching at the sea and Baekhyun smiled.

“So what are we waiting? Help me unloading the van and we can dive in?” he proposed but Jondae started running toward the sea, followed by Xiumin.

Baekhyun sighed softly, smiling and going to the van to retrieve the bags.

Only Sehun followed him, leaving Loey at watching Jondae running to the sea.

“That’s kind of you, _Sehunnie_ , but I’ll manage it alone. No need to worry” he started opening the booth, but Sehun shook his head.

“I know, I want to speak with you a moment. Can’t I?” he asked and Baekhyun froze in his place, hands stilling on the handle of a bag.

“Sure thing. What’s the matter?” he questioned back, trying to play it cool without giving off too much of his worries.

Sehun watched him in silence before sighing shortly.

“ _Hyung_ , did something happen with Loey?” he continued and Baekhyun bit his lower lip, shaking his head.

“Nothing much. Is there any problem?” he suggested, making Sehun frown.

“He’s over depressed for almost two weeks now and I noticed him being always at home. He doesn’t go to university and neither go to _Heaven_ to hear you sing. If you said something…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head immediately.

“I didn’t say anything, maybe it’s something with his protected?” he guessed, but cringing at the news that the reason why he didn’t meet Loey in the previous ten days was because he wasn’t exiting at all from his house.

Did this mean that the boy wasn’t fine?

The meeting with his protected went wrong?

“What about him?” Sehun asked perplexed and Baekhyun sighed.

“Loey said that he wanted to present himself to his protected and I said that it was a great idea” he explained shortly and Sehun frowned.

“I didn’t know anything about it. He always refused to tell me whoever is his protected” he added and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s not like I know, actually. He just said that he’s in love with him, so I thought that supporting him wasn’t so bad?” he observed, making Sehun frown once again.

“ _Hyung_ …” he started but in that moment there was a shriek and both of them run to see whatever was happening.

Jondae was splashing Xiumin with cold water and both of them sighed in relief that wasn’t anything dangerous.

They didn’t have the time to restart their conversation because Kai arrived.

Kai was Sehun’s guardian from almost five years and they had a particular relationship in which they weren’t exactly engaged but they sure were something more than simply friends.

Kai was tall as Sehun but not as Loey and his hair was platinum blonde.

His figure was slender and he was always calm and polite.

“Sehun, _hyung_ , nice to see you” he said reaching them and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Kai, it was a while. How are you?” he asked back and Kai nodded.

“Usual. University sucks as normal but dance practices are getting harder and more entertaining” Kai replied and Baekhyun hummed, nodding shortly.

“Usual things, so” he commented and Kai smiled nodding.

They unloaded the van and brought the bags under the sun umbrella they brought with them.

Baekhyun sighed looking at Jondae running back and forth to catch Xiumin with water splashes.

“Dae, come here and put some sunscreen cream!” he shouted making Sehun and Kai flinch.

“He’s stupid for being his age. If no one reminds him, he won’t put it on and complaint about it later” he added making Sehun laugh shortly.

They reunited for a moment, Baekhyun being strangely the _mother_ of the small group.

He insisted with everyone to put their cream on and to wait before running to the sea.

They tried to stay still for almost two minutes but then they started complaining, making Baekhyun sigh.

“Fine, _fine_ , you can all go now” he declared and he didn’t even had the time to finish the sentence that they all already went running.

He sighed softly, sitting under the umbrella and putting his sunglasses on.

He couldn’t afford to catch a cold and being home from work, so he would stay put under the umbrella, pulling out from his bag his laptop and starting to work, typing away some strings and trying to fix the problems he couldn’t quite resolve the previous day at work.

He stayed there for a while before someone came to interrupt him.

“You alone, _babe_?” was the voice that came in, not known to Baekhyun’s ears.

He raised up his stare meeting the one of a man, maybe his years, tall as he was with dark hair and a candid smile that formed dimples on his cheeks.

“Oh, you wish. I’m here with a lot of friends, unfortunately” he replied, starting again to type on his laptop.

“Come on, don’t you want to spend some time in great company?” the man asked again and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“What about no, thanks?” he started, but getting the bad sensation preceding his _usual luck_.

“Don’t play too hard to get, _honey_ ” the man continued and Baekhyun was already sitting up, ready to fight, when from the sea, came a voice well-known that made Baekhyun feel instantly safe.

“Baekhyun, everything’s fine?” he asked, coming in their direction.

“Yes, Loey, is good. This man was just asking from some directions” he explained smiling toward the man that went away, making Baekhyun breath again.

Not that he wasn’t used to that kind of situations, but it was a while since the last one happened.

“You okay?” Loey asked and his voice was so low and so near and it was days since Baekhyun last heard it that he felt more affected from it than usual.

He shrugged his shoulder, faking his best smile.

“Sure, thanks. You didn’t need to interrupt whatever you guys were doing to come here” he said, smiling, but Loey didn’t smile back.

“You could join us too, instead of staying here working” he commented and Baekhyun’s smile didn’t falter.

“I’m too old for this, _big boy_. I’ll just go dive later when you guys are too tired to play around or when you play soccer with Sehun and Kai” he replied nodding toward the others.

Loey’s stare was on his face and stayed there for a minute before he pressed his lips in a thin line.

“Sorry for interrupting you flirting around” he concluded, voice strict and starting to walk away.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider before he could take Loey’s hand in his, stopping him.

“Wait, what?” he barely managed to ask, but Loey’s eyes were everywhere but on Baekhyun’s face.

“He was cute and young, and I didn’t have to interfere, right?” he continued voice getting harsher and Baekhyun was so shocked that he didn’t know how to react or what to say.

“What are you even talking about?” he asked, hand gripping harder on Loey’s wrist.

He snapped, jerking his hand away from Baekhyun’s, almost shouting the next words.

“You don’t have to hide behind work excuse if you just want to fuck around” he said, voice almost high pitched.

And Baekhyun couldn’t think straight.

Because there wasn’t any reason for Loey to treat Baekhyun in that way.

And because what did Loey even know about him?

He slapped Loey soundly on his cheek.

“How dare you?” he asked, walking away toward the pine grove.

He was fuming and felt so irritated by the younger behavior.

How could he speak like that?

When he knew nothing about Baekhyun and his feelings?

He started to breath steady again just when he reached the cliffs and sat there, watching the sea.

He stayed there for a while, just breathing in the salty air and getting some spurts that came from the waves.

Baekhyun sat up and when he decided to go back to the other, he saw Xiumin walking in his direction.

Baekhyun was perplexed in seeing him alone, without nor Loey, nor Jondae.

“Hi there” he greeted and Baekhyun waved back, shortly.

“Loey made you angry?” Xiumin asked him, sitting when Baekhyun was sitting a minute ago and gesturing him to sit near down again.

Baekhyun sat with him, shaking his head.

“Not really. He just went a bit overboard with his words. I’ve overreacted” he said softly, calm now reigning his mind, not the angry flush of before.

Xiumin hummed before nodding shortly.

“You know that Loey has a protected right?” the guardian started shortly and Baekhyun nodded, adding immediately that he didn’t know anything about him, if not that he was a man.

Xiumin nodded.

“He is a few years older than Loey and extremely attractive. Nice character, well formed and easy to be around” he started and Baekhyun nodded, thinking that it was a plausible person for Loey to be in love with.

“But Loey is troubled by this person, because he’s also uncommon. He has some trust issues, he is always alone and refuse help. He doesn’t even believe in guardians” he continued and Baekhyun hummed in thought.

“Loey is such a great person, he shouldn’t let himself down like this. I’m sure his protected loves him as he does. And I’ve also told him the same” he added, earning himself an astonished stare from Xiumin.

“You did?” he asked and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“He came to me two weeks ago and asked me if he could go and finally greet his protected and I explained him that it was a great idea and supported him” he replied, shrugging his shoulder.

Xiumin sighed softly.

“But I don’t know what happened after that. I haven’t seen him until today” he added and Xiumin nodded in consent.

Baekhyun sighed shortly.

“These youngsters that make us troubled” he commented smiling toward Xiumin, his hair ruffled by the wind.

Xiumin smiled too.

“You’re right. They are really troublesome” he added, sitting up and gesturing Baekhyun to do the same.

“We should go back. Otherwise they will argue about what or when to eat” Baekhyun commented making Xiumin laugh.

They walked back, talking about nothings and everyday lives, and when they reached the place where Baekhyun left the bags, the others were already arguing about eating.

“Okay, guys, _mom_ ’s back! Go wash your hands and then sit down here” Baekhyun shouted and everyone stopped, complying immediately.

Baekhyun smiled softly, preparing dishes and chopsticks.

The lunch was lively, being Sehun and Jondae so easy to tease that Baekhyun couldn’t restrain himself.

He didn’t get any time alone with Loey, but he didn’t want it either.

It wasn’t like Baekhyun wanted to explain or apologize for what happened.

After they finished, they started playing soccer, discovering that Kai was awfully good at it.

Baekhyun stayed a bit under the umbrella but then discarded his sunglasses and t-shirt in favor of a dive.

He went a bit farther than expected but he liked it and he felt extremely free once he was back.

In the afternoon he worked a little bit more, without obtaining anything, but still proceeding toward a possible solution.

At the end of the day, they sat together to watch the sunset before Baekhyun started to pack again for the long drive back.

The drive was silent, because everyone except Baekhyun felt asleep.

He smiled softly seeing his friends’ faces in the rear-view mirror.

After all, that day wasn’t that bad, even though he knew that he couldn’t have the same relation he had with Loey anymore.

Not that in those previous weeks they actually had something that could be defined a _relationship_ , but from that day on, surely something more was to change.

Baekhyun sighed shortly.

Whatever would come, he was ready.

Even though he was so tired of everything.

When they arrived at home, Baekhyun touched shortly Jondae’s shoulder, making him help Baekhyun waking up the others.

They greeted, thanking each other for the day, and they went apart.

Baekhyun took the lift with Sehun, Kai and Loey.

When they were in their corridor, Baekhyun walked to his door, smiling shortly to them.

“Guys, it was fun and all, but I’m old and now I need a bit of rest. See you around” he commented, turning the keys in and opening the door.

“Thanks for driving us around, _hyung_ ” Sehun added and Baekhyun waved his hand.

“No need to thank. Dae was giving me a hard time too” he commented making Kai laugh shortly.

“He seems to be our age too” he pointed out making Baekhyun laugh.

“You don’t know how much you’re right. Actually, Jondae sometimes is five years old, not more” he added and Sehun nodded again, smirking.

“Guys, tomorrow is work and university day, so don’t stay up too late” he concluded, waving his hand and going home.

He didn’t even undress.

He just tipped off his shoes, laying down on his couch and breathing.

He settled his alarm for the morning after and just stayed there, waiting for the sleep to come.

Life was the same again.

Same as it was before he invited Loey in that evening.

They met only when they met with all the others and they never were alone for more than a mere instant.

Where Sehun went, Loey followed.

If Sehun wasn’t there, Loey wasn’t either.

Baekhyun was perplexed at first, but then he started to be unfazed by it.

He just went by with it and accepted whatever it came.

He didn’t particularly like it, but it wasn’t either something he could solve or figure out.

He started also to be busier with his work and worked a bit more than few extra hours, so he didn’t even have the time to _think_ about it.

Left very early in the morning and came back so late in the evening he didn’t have any force nor will to do anything else if not for showering or dress.

Jondae whined at the phone, complaining about him being almost unreachable those days, not replying at his calls or declining every meeting they had with the others.

“I’m sorry, Dae. Things are getting rougher here” he explained getting only a groan in response.

“At least do you go to _Heaven_ sometimes?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed shortly.

“It’s the only thing I still do. You know I can’t live without” the reply came quick and brief, almost strained.

Jondae was worried and more than complaining about not seeing each other, he tried his best to convince Baekhyun to take some hours off if not entire days.

“It’s not possible at the moment. There’s not enough manpower here” he started and before Jondae could reply again, he immediately added: “Don’t worry, I’m fine. This won’t kill me”.

The next time he managed to see the others for an evening out, it was for bowling.

It was the start of August and he was dead tired but accepted the invitation just because he didn’t want to disappoint the others.

He just barely managed to change into something more comfortable, when Sehun was knocking at his door.

“ _Hyung,_ let’s go” he shouted from the outside and Baekhyun sighed, pulling his best smile on.

When he opened the door, obviously Loey was also there.

It was ages since the last time they saw each other.

He changed his hairstyle and he seemed taller than what Baekhyun remembered, manlier than before.

“ _Big boy_ , are you taller or am I shrinking?” he asked without realizing it and immediately waving it off with a gesture of his hand.

“Don’t reply, please. I already know the answer” he added, walking toward the elevator, followed by the two.

The ride until the bowling center was silent, Baekhyun still fighting, doing his best to be the livelier possible even though he just wanted to sleep.

He had to be more aware than usual, if he wanted to avoid embarrassing things with Loey.

Even though the time they spent apart, Baekhyun still knew how he truly was and with which side of Loey he fell in love with him.

And he was still in love with.

Baekhyun knew himself enough to know that when he was tired or sleepy, he always managed his worst embarrassing situations.

And he was too tired to face also that situation in that moment.

When they reached the bowling center, Jondae and the others was already there.

“Baek, I thought you were dead!” Jondae exclaimed seeing him and hugging him.

Baekhyun patted his back, half hugging him back, convinced that if he rested his head on Jondae’s shoulder, he would immediately fall asleep.

“I’m not dead. _Yet_ ” he added, smiling toward his friend who smacked his shoulder, frowning.

“Don’t. Ever” he scolded him, making Baekhyun smile softly.

He missed his friends so much.

The evening went on fine.

They played, divided in teams, and laughed and maybe after all Baekhyun missed all of that too.

He almost managed to speak with Loey in a _non-too-awkward_ way even though was far distant from the way they used to be.

At a certain point during the evening, he went to the restroom, just in time to eavesdrop part of a conversation between Loey and Xiumin.

And it was enough to declare a close to that evening.

Xiumin’s voice was fretting, almost scolding, and angry while he spoke to Loey.

“I don’t know what the hell are you waiting” he stated and Baekhyun heard Loey groaning in reply.

“How can I just go to him and saying it after all this time?” he then added, making Xiumin huff.

“You’re an idiot, you know? He won’t take it too personally and will understand your reasons” he spat out but Loey seemed to panic.

“He won’t. Why would he? I’ve never told him anything and I don’t know how to face him anymore” he groaned again, but Xiumin’s voice was steady.

“You have to face him. Baek won’t wait for you forever” he declared and Baekhyun felt his breath dying in his throat.

Did he hear correctly?

Or was it a mistake?

 _Baek_ could be the nickname from a lot of names, not only Baekhyun.

But then Loey spoke again and there weren’t any more doubts.

“Baekhyun is too good for me, _hyung_. I can’t reveal anything to him and I can’t re-enter his life again like this” he explained but Xiumin groaned again.

“Let him go, then! Let him his life freely! Jondae is sure about what I told you. Baek loves you. You love him, where in the world is the fucking problem?” he spat out again and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider.

Jondae told Xiumin about his feeling for Loey?

And Loey loved him back?

But didn’t he love his protected?

“I’m the fucking problem, _hyung_! I can’t protect him clearly if I’m so invested in him!” he shouted and Baekhyun had to clasp his hand on his mouth to conceive the gasp.

So, _he_ was Loey’s protected?

Nothing had sense anymore.

How was it even possible?

“What about me and Jondae, then? Are you saying that I’m not doing my job well?” he asked and Loey whined.

“No, _hyung_ , I would never. Just I’m not strong as you…” he started but Xiumin cut him off.

“You’re just looking for excuses. And I won’t stay here listening anymore” he ended up and Baekhyun had to almost flee from where he was standing for not meeting them.

He went to Jondae and hugged him tight before telling him that he had to go, and he was sorry and other rantings before escaping the place.

How could he manage to process the information that he got that evening?

How could he face Loey once again from there on?

And where exactly was the problem if Loey really loved him?

He was driving home when the sensation of his _usual luck_ struck him, making his breath coming shortly.

Baekhyun hated when it hit him while he was driving.

He just went on driving, because even if he stopped, something would have happened anyway.

The accident was faster than he expected.

He stopped at a light traffic and the driver behind him didn’t see it and rear-ended his car.

The hit was sudden and his airbag went off immediately, protecting him from hitting the steering wheel.

He breathed, swallowing a bit of blood and exiting his car with difficulty.

Baekhyun staggered, there was a dull ache in his leg, and reached for the other car to see if the driver was fine.

The man, probably in his sixty, was a bit shocked but seemed to be fine too.

They called the police together and explain the dynamics to them.

Baekhyun’s nose started bleeding at a certain point and the policeman was so scared to see blood that Baekhyun wondered how he actually entered the police.

The man that rear-ended his car insisted that they went also to the hospital but Baekhyun refused saying that there wasn’t any need to.

They went each other on his ways not more than two hours later.

He just wanted to go to sleep, but it wasn’t clearly Baekhyun’s lucky day that day.

He parked the car almost the same moment when Jondae dropped home Sehun and Loey.

Baekhyun tried, really tried to go away unnoticed but Jondae saw him and when he realized what happened also by the looking to his car, he was already forcing Baekhyun on his car and heading to the hospital, obviously with Sehun and Loey.

“Dae, really, I’m fine. I also spoke with the police…” he started but Jondae cut him off immediately.

“How it’s even possible that an idiot actually rear-ended you? And you’re not fine! Your nose is bleeding” he pointed out and Baekhyun fished again his napkin from his jacket pockets.

“And it’s not even the first time, judging from that napkin” Sehun added concerned.

“Guys, I’m fine, okay?” he spat out, but Jondae didn’t want to hear any reason.

At the hospital, they waited another two hours, during which Jondae prevent him to sleep by any means saying that he wasn’t good for his health and it prevented coma or other things that Baekhyun didn’t listened to.

It was like there were just him and Jondae since Sehun was with Loey and they spoke to each other, whispering things and Baekhyun really was too tired for everything.

When the doctors came with the results, nothing was broke, nothing had problems and he could go home freely.

“Dae, really. Now that it’s four in the morning and it will take another half an hour to get home and my alarm is at six, who will give me back my sleep?” he asked annoyed while he fastened his seatbelt but Jondae scolded him immediately.

“What if…” he started but Baekhyun clicked his tongue, not letting him finish.

“Everything was fine. You didn’t need to worry” he stopped him.

“But…” started also Sehun and Baekhyun sighed again.

“Did I ever actually fracture some bones or something like that? No. So there wasn’t any need to come here. The nose bleed is something easy solvable with ice” he added, pressing again the napkin to his nose just in case but it already stopped from a while before.

Jondae sighed.

“You never care enough about your health, Baek” he commented but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I don’t need to. My usual luck makes me feel safe enough” he stated back, leaning his head on the headrest and closing his eyes.

He was so tired he could sleep there and never wake up.

“I’ve already told you. It can’t be only luck, your _guardian_ has to be so tired of you messing around” Jondae observed, making him snap once for all.

“I don’t give a single fuck, okay? It’s not like I was happy about this idiot ruining my car and my evening like this. And neither I’m happy of being this fucking lucky that I survived all of these accidents! I could write a book with all that happened to me! And if he’s so fucking tired of me, he could just let me die in the next accident and finding himself a better protected!” he exclaimed, being just relieved that Jondae just stopped the car in front of his apartment.

“See you. Thanks for the evening” he said shortly, before exiting the car, without waiting for Sehun and Loey and reaching as fast as possible his home.

Once there he just flopped on his bed, groaning in pain when he flattened his nose in the comforter, making it bleed once again.

“Damn it” he sighed picking some napkins from his nightstand and pressing them to his nose.

He sat, resting his head to the wall and, without even realizing, he fell asleep.

The next day he felt like shit.

His head hurt so much that, even after painkillers and analgesics, he still had to call work and told his boss what happened the night before.

He was kind enough to give five days home to Baekhyun and he didn’t have the strength to complain telling him that one day was more than enough.

He passed all day in a state of half-sleep, dozing off on the couch. 

It was only in the evening that he realized that there was something vibrating on the couch near him, possibly his phone, but he didn’t want to pick it up, whoever it was.

One day, became easily two and then three.

Only at the fourth day, Baekhyun managed to eat something more than a fruit without throw up everything and to finally shower off all the sweat, feeling definitely better than before.

And only on fourth day he decided to charge his phone that was completely dead.

In an instant there was at least twenty messages and ten unanswered calls.

He scrolled through the call history, mainly seeing Jondae and Sehun ID, but the night before there was also Loey’s number.

His fingers went shakily to the messaging app, opening it.

Almost all the messages were from Jondae, Sehun and his boss at Heaven, but there was also a single one from Loey.

Baekhyun left it for last, opening first of all Jondae’s chat.

From **Dae** :

[06:30AM] How are you? You managed to sleep last night?

[08:30AM] Baek, you okay? Something happened?

[2:00PM] Baekhyun, if you’re joking around, please stop. I’m seriously concerned about you!

[6:00PM] Thanks heavens that I know your boss and he told me you took some days off. Let me know if you need something!

[8:42PM] Baek, please, can’t you just reply me? Even a line is fine.

[06:52AM

] Fine, I’m assuming you’re dead. Call me whenever you want.

[09:00PM] And I apologize for the other day. I didn’t want to say something so harsh. You know I worry about you and you not being able to take care properly care of your health. Let me know when you feel any better. I miss you.

Baekhyun sighed softly, typing down a reply.

To **Dae** :

[10:25PM] Hey, Dae. Here’s Baekhyun. I came back from hell. I’m not by any means angry with you and you don’t need to apologize for anything. Miss you too, see you around.

He sent it, opening Sehun’s conversation instead.

From **Sehunnie** :

[08:25AM] Hope you’re fine and feel better than yesterday. Take care, hyung.

[10:25AM] Is everything fine? Do you need something?

[11:32AM] Do you want me to come over and help with something?

[06:25PM] Are you eating properly?

[08:25PM] Hyung, I called Jondae and he is worried too. You are fine right?

[10:25PM] Baekhyun, did something happen? Do I have to call your parents or something? I don’t even actually know anything about your parents. Who is your emergency contact person?

[08:45AM] Loey is worrying too. You’re not dead right? You can’t! You’re too young!

Baekhyun laughed shortly imagining Sehun writing these things and then typed a short reply to him too.

To **Sehunnie** :

[10:26PM] You’re fretting like a lost puppy. I’m too despicable to die, especially at this age. I’m fine, no need to worry.

He replied also to his bosses, both his regular work and Heaven’s.

He left Loey’s message for last, just because he couldn’t bring himself to open it.

When he finally did it, more than a message it was a poem.

From **Loey** :

[03:25AM] Baekhyun, I’m sorry about my behavior these past days. I’m not as worried as Jondae and Sehun about your health because I perfectly know that even if right now you’re not well, you surely will be in few more days. And I’m not just feeling it. I know it. As much I know also that I want to speak with you about something important. Please, I know I’m asking you something big after how I behaved toward you, but if you could just hear me out, it would be more than enough for me. Wait for your reply. Take care and see you around.

Baekhyun sighed, passing his fingers through his hairs.

Loey wrote that he wanted to speak about something important.

Was he referring to the fact that he was his guardian?

Or the fact that he was in love with him?

Or maybe, after all, Baekhyun misunderstood everything and he wanted to talk about something still different?

He was thinking about it when the device rang in his hands, making him startled.

Jondae’s ID appeared on the screen and Baekhyun accepted the call immediately.

“Hey” he said softly, but on the other end of the line Jondae was sobbing.

“Dae, what’s up?” he asked immediately, worried sick.

“You’re the worst friend in the world! I thought you died!” he screamed in his ears and Baekhyun calmed down, smiling softly.

“I’m sorry, Dae, really. I wasn’t me in these past days. I slept probably more in three days than in the whole last month” he commented shortly trying to ease his friend who continued to complain.

“Still! You could have written me at least a message! Or call me!” he continued and Baekhyun sighed again.

“I know, Dae, and you’re right. I’m sorry” he said again, voice cracking slightly and he went to the kitchen to retrieve another bottle of water.

It was the last one.

The idea of exiting to buy more, pained Baekhyun more than he cared to admit.

But maybe he needed also some integrators for vitamins that he lost in those days without eating.

“How are you now?” Jondae asked through his phone and Baekhyun hummed in thought.

“Better, I suppose. Now I was planning to exit and go fetching some things I run out at home” he commented shortly but Jondae scolded him immediately.

“Don’t you dare! I’ll bring them to you, just tell me what you need!” he added and Baekhyun wanted to say that he didn’t need it when the bell rang and he put on his mask before going to open the door, asking to Jondae to hold the line.

When he opened the door, there was Loey standing in all of his height with a white anonymous bag of the supermarket in his hands.

“Dae, call you back” Baekhyun whispered ending the call without giving his friend the time to reply.

“ _Big boy_ , everything’s fine?” he asked through his mask and Loey nodded, asking him if he could enter.

“My house is also yours, like the very first time you entered here” he replied, holding the door open for him to enter.

Loey entered, tipping his shoes off and going to the kitchen to put in the fridge the things he bought.

“I brought you water and integrators. Also fruit, rice and some chicken” he said and Baekhyun thanked him shortly, watching him putting the things in the fridge.

“I’ll get my wallet, thanks for the thought” he started but Loey shook his head.

“You don’t need to. Everyone would do the same for you and you would do the same for me” he said and Baekhyun hummed in consent.

“I would yes. But you’re younger and still in scholar age, so let me pay you back” he insisted but Loey shook his head again.

“I would prefer if you could listen to me, instead” he started and Baekhyun nodded.

“I read your text right now, I would have replied if Dae didn’t call me” he added, making Loey pressing his lips together forming a thin line.

“Do you prefer a different moment?” Loey asked and Baekhyun huffed through his mask.

“You’re here. Why waiting for another time? I’m listening so start speaking, _big boy_ ” he cut him off.

He wasn’t in his best shape and the last person he wanted to be near to was exactly Loey.

But now that he was there, why making him go away?

Baekhyun just wanted to know if what he got from the conversation between Xiumin and Loey was right or not.

He wanted to know if he had some possibilities with Loey or not.

He wanted it to end all that farce once for all.

Loey inhaled deeply before starting to speak.

“Jondae told me you’re in love with me” he started and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider, in astonishment.

So Jondae not only told it to Xiumin but to Loey too?

Next time he would see him, he would slap him this time for sure.

“It was a private conversation, actually… but yes, sort of” he managed to reply, shifting his gaze away from the Loey’s face.

“So it’s true, he didn’t told me just because…” Loey started but Baekhyun nodded.

“It’s true. Whatever you want to do with this, it’s up to you. And I get it if it kind of creeps you out and you don’t want to be around me anymore…” he started and when Loey didn’t say anything, Baekhyun immediately added: “Not that in the last period we were close anyway, so”.

And in the exact moment he pronounced that sentence, he had a small epiphany.

“Oh” he just said, biting his lower lip and feeling the other man’s eyes on his face.

“It was for this reason that you got distant. I’m sorry I crept you out” he breathed, realization striking him hard, but he saw Loey shaking his head.

“It’s not like that” he simply said, making Baekhyun frown.

“And what it’s like, then?” he asked briefly, stare inquiring his face, waiting for Loey to reply.

When the reply didn’t come, Baekhyun sighed shortly.

“Listen, I don’t know what you’re thinking about and if I annoyed you with these feelings of mine, but if you don’t have anything else to say, I’d like to be alone. I’m not feeling at my best, right now” he started and Loey hummed in thought, nodding shortly.

Baekhyun forced a smile.

“So be a good boy and go home, it’s getting late. Thanks again for the things you brought. It was kind of you” he ended up saying, patting his shoulder.

When Loey nodded again without giving any sign of moving from where he was standing, Baekhyun frowned, worried.

“Is there something wrong? You don’t need to worry about me, I’ll be fine” he added shortly but Loey shook his head, sighing deeply before pulling Baekhyun in a tight hug.

Baekhyun was puzzled by the gesture, but enjoyed the warmth coming from Loey’s body and the safety he felt in that hug.

He still had the same perfume that he had when they met the first time.

Baekhyun remained silent waiting for him to say something or to detach from the hug and go away.

They stayed like that for minutes that seemed to be hours, before Loey started speaking.

“There’s a thing that I hid from you, Baekhyun. All this time I couldn’t manage to tell you because I was too coward to say anything” he started softly, voice low and near Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun had to concentrate on the words, trying to push away the warm feeling that he felt in his stomach at Loey’s proximity.

“I’ve always told you that I’m in love with my protected, right?” he continued and Baekhyun nodded shortly, not moving of an inch, worrying that Loey could leave that embrace, and he didn’t want to.

“Well, that protected is you” he simply added and Baekhyun breath got caught in his throat.

Loey really said it, right?

It wasn’t just him maybe misunderstanding an eavesdropped conversation.

It was a full course confession.

“W-What do you mean?” he managed to ask, circling his arms around Loey’s back, pulling him closer, not wanting him to put any distance between them.

“I’m sorry that I’ve never managed to tell you, Baekhyun. I was afraid that you wouldn’t like the idea since you came to disbelieve and hate _guardians’_ existence” he started ranting and Baekhyun pulled him closer again.

“How could I? I mean, you were the only person that I voluntarily let into my life, more than a friend would do. I like you regardless of you being or not my _guardian_ ” he whispered softly, snuggling his nose in Loey’s neck and inhaling the sweet perfume.

“B-Baekhyun” he started embarrassed, but Baekhyun sighed in content.

“It’s not okay for you? Would you prefer if I would throw you out of my life forever?” he asked shortly feeling Loey getting rigid in the embrace.

“No. Absolutely no. It was painful enough to separate from you before, I wouldn’t like to repeat the experience” he added seriously, making Baekhyun chuckling.

“I still don’t know why you had to do it” he commented and Loey sighed.

“I was afraid of losing you as protected and as loved one. I thought I was fine just by knowing that you were fine, but I was wrong” he explained and Baekhyun shook his head.

“You’re not so smart, _big boy_ ” he pointed out and Loey laughed shortly, resonating near Baekhyun.

“I suppose you’re right” he concluded, briefly distancing himself from Baekhyun.

“It took a while, but now I can say it. I love you, Baekhyun” he whispered and Baekhyun felt his cheeks catching fire.

“I love you too, Loey” he whispered back, staring Loey’s eyes and smiling softly.

If it was a dream, Baekhyun didn’t want it to end.

Because it was so beautiful and perfect.

Loey leant in softly to whisper in his ear.

“You know, it’s not Loey anymore for you. It’s _Chanyeol_ ” he whispered, making Baekhyun shiver in the embrace and register the name immediately.

A guardian’s true name.

No.

 _His_ _guardian’s_ true name.

The one he only knew.

“ _Chanyeol_?” he asked back, making Loey’s eyes shimmer brightly, before he nodded shortly.

“I love you, _Chanyeol_ ” he said softly, pulling down his mask, and pressing his lips together with Loey’s plush ones.

It was oh so caste and pure.

Nothing more than soft touches and tentative movements.

Loey’s hand caressing his back, closing the small distance that still existed between them.

Baekhyun was the first one to pull out, staring in Loey’s eyes.

“You know, if I was even a little bit better this wouldn’t be just a small chaste kiss” he started, making Loey blush softly.

“I wouldn’t mind, you know?” he replied, blush still present but eyes meeting Baekhyun’s.

“Oh?” he commented, raising his eyebrows interested.

“You’re so attractive, Baekhyun, and beautiful and I would like to touch and discover every single millimeter of your body” he whispered, blushing harder and making Baekhyun feeling hot and bothered.

“Maybe I don’t feel so bad anymore” he commented but Loey shook his head, pressing a finger on his nose.

“Don’t even think about it. You have to take care, otherwise Jondae will kill me” he added and Baekhyun huffed shortly.

“How come you’re so responsible when it’s up to these things but you can’t get a clue about how much I am in love with you through all this time?” he asked and Loey blushed again.

“And not only this! You also mistook a dangerous situation as me flirting with the first man around!” he added and Loey blushed again.

“That was my mistake. I’m sorry I took my awkwardness out on you” he explained shortly and Baekhyun laughed shortly.

“No worries, if it was for arriving here, I’m more than fine with it” he commented and Loey smiled beautifully at him.

They stayed there in silence for a moment before Baekhyun smiled shortly.

“So, _Chanyeol_ , since we are so responsible and we don’t want to make Dae angry, can’t we at least cuddle in my bed until I sleep again and tomorrow morning that I surely will be more than fine, rethink about this subject?” he asked, voice becoming a low purr and caressing the back of Loey’s neck, coming up to thread his fingers in his hair.

Loey groaned shortly, biting his lips.

“Let me text Sehun before. Otherwise he will think I freaked out once again and didn’t actually come here to confess my undying love for you” he whispered shortly and Baekhyun hummed, nodding shortly, and detaching from the embrace.

“I’ll make some soup in the meanwhile. Do you want some?” he asked and Loey nodded briefly.

It took twenty minutes to Baekhyun to prepare it and ten to eat it.

They chatted about things happened to each other while they were distant.

Loey helped him wash the dishes and once everything was settled and Baekhyun sent a message to Jondae telling him that he wasn’t dead again but he would explain everything the day after, they went to Baekhyun’s room.

Baekhyun laid down and made Loey gesture to lay down with him too.

It was impressive how Baekhyun fit perfectly near him, using Loey’s arm as cushion, cuddling near him under the comforter.

Baekhyun didn’t know what it meant to fell asleep near someone you truly love, but he was sure that the feeling he felt in that moment, slowly dozing off near Loey, was exactly love.

The day after, Baekhyun woke up feelings something pleasant stirring in his stomach, warm touches on his back and waist.

He hummed appreciatively, getting closer to the source of that warmth.

“Who knew that the sassy Baekhyun could be so cuddly in the morning?” Loey’s low voice whispered near his ear, and Baekhyun knew that he should probably reply in some ways, but he was feeling so cozy that he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“You could come down from there and kiss me instead of making sarcastic comments” he pointed out, voice still sleepy, circling Loey’s waist with his arm and getting closer to the man near him.

“Sure done” Loey said softly before complying.

The touch was sweet and short, but Baekhyun wouldn’t let him have his way like the evening before.

He felt great and relaxed as he never felt before.

And having beside him a not so dressed and clearly well-disposed Loey, made everything simpler.

Baekhyun didn’t wait for a sign or anything, he just shifted his hands beneath Loey’s t-shirt, caressing his abdomen and when he gasped in surprise, Baekhyun took his chance to lick his way in Loey’s mouth, humming in pleasure.

“Baekhyun” Loey whispered softly, caressing his hair and pulling him closer and meeting his tongue.

“Are we going too fast for you, _big boy_?” Baekhyun asked, smirking, before shifting and straddling him beneath himself.

Loey laughed briefly even though there was a clear blush on his cheeks.

“I waited for years the possibility to touch you, Baekhyun. I should pose this question to you, not the contrary” he replied, smiling softly and Baekhyun smiled too.

“I was attracted to you from the very first moment you moved in with _Sehunnie_. Even when I hadn’t all these feelings, I thought it would be nice if we would end up getting _this_ intimate” he whispered close to Loey’s ear, feeling him shiver beneath him.

“Really? You never said anything about it” he commented, moving his hand to caress Baekhyun’s sides, moving his fingers in circle and making their way under Baekhyun’s shirt.

Baekhyun swallowed, feeling the warmth starting to spread from his stomach.

“What would have I done? Knock on _Sehunnie_ ’s door just for asking you to fuck me senseless?” he asked, sensation speaking more than his rational side.

Loey’s eyes went wider in amazement before he nodded shortly.

“I’d accept immediately” he whispered gaining another smirk from Baekhyun.

“So you wouldn’t mind it also now?” Baekhyun asked him, leaning down, kissing his cheeks, moving down to his neck, rubbing shortly their erections together and earning a low groan from Loey.

Loey sighed briefly, before exchanging their position, caging Baekhyun beneath him.

“I wouldn’t, no. I just want to enjoy _you_ thoughtfully. Every single centimeter” he started, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s neck, while his mouth was kissing his forehead and descending at his nose, his cheeks.

“I want you to feel loved like you never did, Baekhyun. I want to worship you” he added, mouth now closer to his ear, voice low barely audible, and his fingers softly feeling Baekhyun’s nipple under his shirt.

He groaned, arching slightly his back, hands moving to cup Loey’s face.

“ _Chanyeol_ , I waited for this long enough. You can do whatever you want” he whispered back and Loey’s face seemed to catch suddenly fire before smiling brightly.

“I won’t disappoint you” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled back.

“I know” he ended, dragging him down for another kiss, this time way more heated and moist.

Loey pulled his shirt away, helping Baekhyun do the same, and trying to interrupt the kiss only for the brief moment the shirt passed from his head.

Baekhyun never felt so heated by only a kiss, but he never wanted it to end.

So he groaned in complain when Loey stopped, moving his lips down to his neck and his now naked torso.

But Baekhyun’s complaints hadn’t long life, being replaced but moans of pleasure when Loey started kissing and licking his nipple, teasing the other with his fingers.

Baekhyun’s hand moved through Loey’s hair, pulling slightly.

“-Yeol…. _Chanyeol_ , stop teasing” he moaned, arching again his back when Loey sucked harder on the right one.

“You don’t seem to despise it so much” he noted, fingers caressing down to his torso, making him goosebumps.

“Obviously no…” Baekhyun commented, hazed gaze meeting Loey’s stare on him.

He smiled sweetly, making Baekhyun weak inside.

“I’m just at the start, so relax and enjoy it” he concluded and Baekhyun hummed shortly nodding.

Loey left traces through all Baekhyun’s torso, starting from his collarbones, down to his nipples and ribs, and reaching his pelvis and waist.

His mouth and tongue worked miracles on Baekhyun’s skin and he had to bite his lips to prevent himself to let out moans every breathing second.

“Don’t. You will cut your lips” Loey whispered him tenderly and Baekhyun hid his face in the pillow, making him chuckle.

“Why are you hiding from me?” he asked, fighting a bit for removing the pillow and finding Baekhyun so flushed that his stare was immediately worried.

“Did I hurt you somewhere? Aren’t you feeling good?” he asked immediately, caressing his cheek, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Where is the problem then?” he continued and Baekhyun became redder than before.

He never ever felt so good and so loved from anybody else he had sex with before.

He felt not only good.

There was something more to simple pleasure.

“That you make me feel too good” he answered, finally, not finding another way round or better words for it.

But Loey smiled again, caressing his cheek.

“It’s not a problem, Baekhyun. I love you, it’s only natural that I want you to feel as good as possible” he commented and before Baekhyun could say anything else, he added immediately: “and you don’t have to hide it from me or from the world. Just enjoy it wholly. Tell me what you like and what you don’t. I like your voice and you know it”.

Baekhyun blushed again before nodding.

They stared at each other for brief instant, before Loey leant down, kissing Baekhyun softly, caressing his side and reaching for his sweatpants.

“Is this okay?” he asked, sneaking his fingers beneath the fabric.

Baekhyun nodded, arching his back and helping him to remove the sweatpants together with his boxer too.

Loey almost whistled in appreciation, seeing Baekhyun’s erection already leaking precum.

“You look so gorgeous, Baekhyun…” he whispered and Baekhyun groaned in embarrassment.

“I’m just…” he started but Loey’s lips were already closing around the tip, making Baekhyun moaning harder.

“ _Chanyeol_ ” he whispered, threading his fingers through Loey’s hair and pulling slightly.

Loey hummed against Baekhyun’s erection, making him shiver more.

He felt the need to push more in Loey’s mouth, to enjoy more of that wet sensation, of his tongue licking along his slit.

Baekhyun arched his back, groaning deeply, the hand that wasn’t in Loey’s hair, gripping the blanket beneath him.

Loey sucked him few more times before deciding that he wouldn’t let him come like that.

Baekhyun whined briefly but Loey’s lips were already on his.

“Do you have lube or something similar?” he asked and Baekhyun nodded, shifting and stretching out to reach his night stand and the second drawer where he had different types.

“Preferences?” he asked and Loey snickered.

“You also have different types? You surely enjoy yourself” he added and Baekhyun smirked toward him, fishing a blue bottle.

“I’m almost in my thirties and have my exigencies. Is there any problem?” he made clear but Loey shook his head.

“If you do it alone or with me, I have no problems at all” he observed, taking the bottle from Baekhyun’s hand and clicking it open, pouring a generous amount on his fingers.

“It was ages since my last partner” Baekhyun commented, frowning slightly when he felt Loey’s cold finger caressing his entrance.

“I’ll take it slower, then” he reassured him, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I didn’t say that I don’t finger myself” he added, admiring the faint blush that spread once again on Loey’s face.

“F-Fine. I’ll follow your direction” he concluded making Baekhyun smile.

“Please” he ended up saying but sounded more a begging since Loey’s inserted one digit inside without any notice.

He waited for Baekhyun to stretch around it, before pulling and pushing it, testing his reactions.

Loey’s fingers were thicker than Baekhyun’s own, making him feel more the friction on his walls.

One digit became two and fast also three.

Loey eased every movement with more lube and soft kisses on Baekhyun’s neck and ears, adding sweet things about how good Baekhyun felt on his fingers and how beautiful he was so lost in pleasure and moaning his name.

“C- _Chanyeol_ , it’s enough…” he moaned, while Loey pushed against his soft point with the tips of his fingers, making Baekhyun arch his back again.

“Please, I want to feel you inside me” he added, caressing Loey’s cheek and bringing him down for a sloppy kiss.

Loey kissed him back before, pushing down his own sweatpants and boxer, revealing his own leaking member.

Baekhyun licked his lips even without realizing it, already imagining the sensation.

“Do you have condoms?” Loey asked him and Baekhyun nodded, pointing to the same drawer when he fished the lube bottle before.

Loey took one and put it on, rolling it down until the base, before watching Baekhyun.

“What do you prefer?” he asked innocently as if he was speaking about ice-cream tastes or the color of a sweater.

“Usually I don’t let people stay above me, but if it’s you I wouldn’t mind” he answered and Loey blushed softly before nodding shortly and placing himself between Baekhyun’s legs.

“Whatever you want it’s fine for me, but I want to see you, hear you” he whispered, starting again to kiss Baekhyun’s neck, licking the soft spot that made Baekhyun groan deeply.

“Whatever, _Chanyeol_ , just take me” he almost begged and Loey obeyed without making Baekhyun repeat himself.

He pulled in in a single thrust, making Baekhyun shut up and cringe briefly, adjusting around Loey’s thickness.

“You’re so _thick._ I feel so full” Baekhyun whispered, biting his lips again and Loey caressed his lips gently.

“Tell me when you’re fine” he added, forcing himself to stay put even if he was clearly aching for movement.

Baekhyun nodded giving him his okay and Loey didn’t hesitate to start moving, pining Baekhyun underneath him on the bedsheets.

It wasn’t any difficult to set a pace and Baekhyun felt Loey’s getting thicker as they matched their movements, pulling him down to kiss again, now more for need of contact that display of techniques.

When Loey hit Baekhyun’s soft point, Baekhyun released a high-pitched moan, asking for more.

“ _Chanyeol_ , please, there. Harder” he pleaded between the kisses and gripping harder on Loey’s shoulders and arms.

“Baekhyun” Loey whispered back, hands moving between them and starting to stroke Baekhyun’s aching erection, matching his hand movements with the thrust inside Baekhyun and making him ranting unintelligible things near his ear.

The only thing that Baekhyun managed to say clearly was “Please, _Chanyeol_ , I’m coming” and that was exactly a second before his release in between them and on Loey’s hand.

Loey brought his hand back on Baekhyun’s side, thrusting inside him harder, riding his own orgasm fully, whispering to Baekhyun how beautiful and perfect he was, making Baekhyun moan again when he felt Loey coming inside him.

It took at least five minutes before Loey could actually regain possession of his body and slowly exit from Baekhyun, who hissed at the friction.

Baekhyun went near him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“I love you, _Chanyeol_ ” he whispered in bliss and Loey smiled softly.

“I love you too, Baekhyun” he replied softly caressing his hair and Baekhyun hummed in appreciation.

Then a realization hit Baekhyun who immediately sat up, winching in pain for the sudden movement.

“However!” he said and Loey watched him perplexed, maybe waiting for a complaint about their intercourse.

“I didn’t have the chance to touch enough of you! You enjoyed yourself with me but didn’t let me touch or kiss” he said and Loey watched him perplexed before exploding in a soundly laughter.

“There will be the next time?” he commented and Baekhyun opened in a beautiful smile.

“Sure, just give me few hours…” he started but Loey was shaking his head, shifting his hand to caress atop Baekhyun’s head.

“Oh, no, Baek. Can’t do. We have a lot to accomplish today and this was more than enough for making my muscle all sore for today and maybe tomorrow” he complained and Baekhyun huffed softly.

“If I knew it that between us you were the weaker, I would have ride you instead of leaving you take the lead” he commented and Loey blushed, spacing out briefly, even thought Baekhyun noticed it immediately.

“You’re thinking about me riding you, _Chanyeollie_? Didn’t you say that for today and tomorrow you would have been out of games?” Baekhyun asked teasing him and making Loey blush harder.

“It was the first time that someone called me like that” he pointed out, voice almost a whisper and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Do you dislike it?” he asked shortly, preoccupied that maybe the man couldn’t like it.

Loey shook his head, smile wide on his face.

“No, I love it. Like I’d love it if you really planned to…” he started and Baekhyun huffed, smacking him on his shoulder, not letting him finish the sentence.

“After breakfast? What do you say?” he proposed and Loey smiled brightly.

“After breakfast” he concluded, pulling him toward the bathroom for a quick shower.

Loey prepared breakfast for them and they ate speaking about how fried rice was good with eggs or no, when Baekhyun’s phone rang.

On the screen appeared _Dae_ , and Baekhyun accepted the call without making the device ringing once again.

“Morning, can you open the door? I brought you juice, coffee and pancakes” he said and Baekhyun arched an eyebrow.

“Kay, on my way” he replied hanging up and sighing.

Loey stared at him perplexed.

“Dae is here, maybe you want to put some sweatpants on?” he asked and Loey nodded, going to Baekhyun’s room and putting something on.

Baekhyun went to open the door and met an over excited Jondae.

“Baek, I was so worried!” he exclaimed, hugging him and Baekhyun hugged him back.

He wanted to reply to him, but Jondae was attracted by the dishes on the table.

“You were…?” he started but from the bedroom Loey emerged, with shirt and sweatpants on.

There was a short silence and then Jondae smacked Baekhyun on his shoulder.

“I was worried and you were here getting laid with him?” he asked feigning indignation and Baekhyun blushed softly before coughing shortly, getting a reply ready.

“Do you need more information about it?” he asked, but Jondae shook his head.

“No, gosh, no. No need to inform me about” he sighed, looking at Loey.

“You took good care of Baek? I hope so, he’s so demanding when sex it’s on the line” Jondae asked him and Loey blushed before nodding.

“I hope so? And maybe I don’t want to know why you know it…” he replied, getting a glare from Baekhyun and a laughter from Jondae.

“You hope so? No good, boy. It’s not a great start” Jondae was saying but Baekhyun smacked him again.

“Will you cut it? He was more than good enough. And, _big boy_ , no need to worry. Dae and I are only in an open friendship in which we speak about anything, including sex and juicy details” he explained and Loey nodded shortly, blushing profusely.

Loey was a weird person.

He could do miracles with words and gestures when they were alone, and still blush like a teenager when Baekhyun even slightly mentioned it.

“I came here, thought that I’d have found you dead on your couch in need of food and affection but seems that Loey here provided you with both” Jondae continued and Baekhyun nodded shortly, closing the gap that there was between him and Loey, leaning his head on the taller’s arm.

“Glad you didn’t come in earlier, Dae” he replied, watching Jondae frowning at the mention.

“Baek, for all heavens, please. Consider my feelings in all of this. It has been ages since last time I had some time with Xiumin, consider my frustration” he replied, making Baekhyun laugh.

He felt Loey’s arm circling his back, resting on his waist, fingers slowly caressing his hipbone.

A warm feeling bubbled inside his chest, making him smile, cheeks reddening.

“By the way, I came here also to invite you two at the festival for the end of the summer” he added, ignoring the intimate gesture that Loey made toward Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“It’s in a week, right? Are you planning something particular this year too?” he asked him and Jondae smiled widely.

“Sure thing! I’ve already fireworks and at the end of the week I’ll go with Xiumin to buy for the barbeque!” he replied excitedly, eyes shining brightly.

Baekhyun smiled too.

“It’s first time for you, _big boy_ , but I guarantee you won’t be disappointed by it. Jondae and Xiumin’s end of summer fest are always the best” Baekhyun commented looking at Loey who smiled softly too.

“I guess I’ll tag along too, then” he replied and Jondae let out a victory shout.

“I’ll go inviting also Sehun and Kai, leaving you lovebird alone!” he ended up saying, exiting the house even before Baekhyun or Loey could actually say something back.

Baekhyun sighed shortly, leaning in the warmth of Loey’s arms which immediately circled around him, embracing him fully.

“He’s like thunder in open skies” Baekhyun whispered, making Loey laugh briefly.

“You’re pretty similar, actually” he replied and Baekhyun hummed in thought.

“ _Chanyeol_ …” Baekhyun called him after a moment of silence.

“Yes?” he replied, staring down to meet with Baekhyun’s eyes that were already searching for his.

“How did you cope with my _luck_ until now, without me even realizing anything?” he asked softly and Loey sighed shortly.

“It was difficult not to tell you immediately. But I was a bit frightened by you and your sassy stance. You are so fierce and so independent and I didn’t know how to approach you” he started explaining and Baekhyun nodded, without shifting his eyes from Loey’s face.

“It was a blessing when you invited me in, that night. And all the nights after that. I got to know you better and saw beyond the usual mask you always showed to people, learning so many things about you” he continued, moving his hands to caress Baekhyun’s face.

“And you almost got me that night when I came back running home because I knew you didn’t feel any good and you wouldn’t have taken good care of your health. That night I was at that awful dinner with my parents” he added and Baekhyun nodded, memories of that night flowing by.

He wanted to comment about that too, but Loey closed his eyes and continued speaking.

“I couldn’t believe it, really. But then, when I hinted at having a protected I was in love with, you were so supportive and I realized that maybe I was just deluding myself and you looked at me as your little brother, the same way you consider Sehun” he said and Baekhyun felt the sadness and the pain that sipped from those words, understanding only in that moment Loey’s reaction that night.

“I was only trying to support you. If that protected of yours could make you feel good, I’d gladly step down” he commented, making Loey smile bitterly.

“I didn’t think about it, until recently. I thought you were just supporting me as a _hyung_ would do” he replied and Baekhyun frowned deeply.

But Loey didn’t let him speak.

“We didn’t see in a while after that, and the day of the beach Sehun had to drag me outside because I didn’t want to come. And still I think it wasn’t the best decision” he started, shaking his head.

“I took out on you my frustration and my awkwardness making you feel bad. I deserved that slap so much” he added immediately and Baekhyun laughed bitterly at the memory.

“I was so mad at you. I was so in love with you and you implied I was flirting with the first man that made some smartass comments about me” Baekhyun observed, snickering.

“I didn’t want to slap you, actually, but when you insisted, I acted on instinct” he ended up saying and Loey nodded shortly, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head.

“And you were so right in doing it” he commented immediately after.

There was another short silence before Loey could speak again.

“When I finally saw you again, after so much time, that night at the bowling, all the hopes I had that my feelings for you were at least a little dimmed than before, vanished. Even though you were so tired, you were still so beautiful and so fun to be around. And when you suddenly disappear, I got the hunch that something was about to happen, almost pleading Jondae to bring us home and when I saw you and your car, all my thoughts died. I didn’t know what to do. I wasn’t doing my job correctly and you were hurt and, I don’t know, I suppose I panicked” he explained, mostly ranting, letting his words roam freely more than coherent thought anymore.

Baekhyun nodded shortly, giving him the space to reorder his own feelings and emotions.

“That night Jondae told me about you being in love with me. And everything clicked immediately in. It was so clear and I didn’t know how I could be so stupid not to see it” he ended up saying and Baekhyun hugged him tightly.

“I wanted you to let me into your world so bad that I didn’t realize that I was already the world to you” he whispered near Baekhyun’s ear, making him blush, the warm feeling returning in his stomach and chest.

“Letting alone you being or not my guardian, you’re still my angel, _Chanyeol_. You always were and always will be” he replied, caressing his cheek slowly, pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
